Heya special
by Charlie Agron Sarfati
Summary: Um pequena parcela de Heya da minha fic ;


Naya POV

Desde que eu conheci a Heather eu sabia que de alguma forma que não poderia ser indiferente a ela. Ela tinha seu jeito bem "Brittany" de ser, um ar meio inocente e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente sensual... eu nunca tinha planejado, nem imaginado ficar com uma garota, mas quando eu a vi, meu corpo todo se arrepiou, e toscamente o mundo realmente fez mais sentido.

Nós nos tornamos amigas desde o primeiro dia, ela é incrivelmente engraçada, linda, e dança maravilhosamente bem.

O tempo passou, nossa amizade cresceu, assim como os sentimentos que eu teimava negar. Nós tínhamos uma "mania" de brincar de provocar uma a outra, a coisa complicou quando lemos no script, que teríamos uma cena juntas, não chegaríamos a nos beijar, mas era mais intimo do que já tivemos até aquele momento.

Na série existiam diversas indiretas sobre relações sexuais entre nossas personagens, e cada vez que a gente falava algo, eu apenas perdia horas e horas depois imaginando como seria se fosse verdade.

Ela percebeu claro, acho que todo mundo já tinha percebido o que acontecia entre nós duas, mesmo sem a gente ter realmente feito nada. Tudo mudou um dia, durante uma social nossa.

Dianna –quem eu realmente gostava, como amiga claro- estava flertando com a minha(?) Heather, na cara de pau, eu estava sentada com Lea, e pela cara dela, os supostos rumores Achele estavam tão reais como o HeYa.

Lea pulou da cadeira quando viu Dianna beijar o pescoço da HeMo, e eu automaticamente fiz o mesmo, eu e Heather tínhamos passado uma fase muuito romântica, e uns dias antes da social ela estava estranha. Lea e Dianna estavam trocando farpas por causa da HeMo, e eu só queria tirá-la de lá.

Acabou que ela "me fez" falar tudo que sentia por ela, e finalmente eu senti o que tanto queria, seus lábios encontraram com os meus , sua língua era gentil e sensual ao mesmo tempo, eu a empurrei em direção ao banheiro mais próximo, assim que entramos o mundo explodiu, suas mãos passavam pelas minhas costas fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar, sua boca saiu da minha boca e passou a morder, beijar e lamber meu pescoço e meu colo, meu corpo tremia e minha respiração foi embora, ela me prendeu contra a parede, do banheiro, o azulejo gelado contra meu corpo quente fez com que o gemido controlado na minha garganta saísse.

–Deus... isso é... bom..demais... – falei sussurrando no seu ouvido e a ouvi sorrir-

Ela voltou a beijar minha boca, sua mão esquerda estava por dentro da minha blusa, nas minhas costas brincando com o fecho do meu sutiã. Eu passei minhas mãos pela sua coxa e a senti arrepiar. Ela passou sua boca para minha orelha.

–A sua pele tem um gosto delicioso.

Minhas pernas falharam ao ouvir isso, ela passou suas mãos pela minha coxa e me levantou, me deixando em cima da bancada da pia.

Foi minha vez de descer os beijos para seu pescoço, ela gemeu contra minha orelha, eu passei a mão pela suas costas levantando sua blusa, ela sorriu e levantou os braços.

Eu tirei sua blusa nervosa, não fazia idéia de como fazer aquilo, meu corpo pulsava e pedia por ela, mas como funcionava? Ela me olhou sorrindo.

–Você nunca fez isso fez? – ela falava com sua boca roçando na minha-

Neguei com a cabeça e ela sorriu

–Quer parar?- ela me olhou nos olhos-

–Não... por favor... eu preciso de você... – minha voz saiu como um sussurro-

Ela sorriu e me beijou de novo

–Então relaxa, eu te ensino.

Por um momento eu pensei em perguntar se ela já tinha feito aquilo antes, mas a senti chupar minha língua e esqueci qualquer pensamento. Ela tirou minha blusa e beijou meu colo, meu seio ainda por cima do sutiã, senti minha calcinha molhar ainda mais. Ela beijou minha barriga e passou sua língua pela barra da minha calça, eu arfei. Ela abriu meu botão e desceu meu zíper. Voltou a me beijar.

–Vai ficar mais fácil se você levantar o quadril amor.

Nós rimos juntas e eu me apoiei nas duas mãos levantando meu corpo da bancada, ela desceu minha calça e calcinha ao mesmo tempo, eu voltei a sentar no mármore gelado, ela tirou meu sitia me deixando completamente nua enquanto ela ainda tinha todas as roupas.

Ela me beijou de novo, puxou minha cintura me fazendo ficar mais perto dela, eu beijei sua boca, e mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha, ela gemeu no meu ouvido.

–Isso não está muito justo sabia? Você ainda tá com todas as roupas!

Ela sorriu e levantou os braços, eu tirei sua camiseta, e seu sutiã, por Deus, ela é linda, beijei seu pescoço, seu colo, passei minha língua por seu seio e ela segurou meu cabelo e gemeu, ela mesma tirou a própria calça e calcinha, minhas pernas se fecharam contra sua cintura, nossas intimidades encostando uma na outra. Ela desceu seus beijos e eu arqueei meu corpo para trás, apoiando-me nos cotovelos, ela segurou cada coxa minha com suas mãos afastando minhas pernas, gemi alto quando senti sua língua na minha intimidade.

Sua língua brincava comigo, me fazia delirar, ela segurou meu clitóris nos seus lábios e meu ar foi embora. Ela passou seus dedos pelo meu sexo me fazendo arfar. Subiu sua boca para a minha de novo, sua língua tinha um pouco do meu gosto, ela passou o dedo pela minha entrada, meu corpo tremia de desejo, ela introduziu um dedo devagar, eu ajeitei meu quadril, e ela beijou meu seio de novo, aumentou o ritmo e introduziu mais um dedo enquanto seu polegar massageava meu clitóris.

Não demorou muito para meu corpo tremer de forma que nunca tinha feito antes, meu ar faltou enquanto eu gritava seu nome dentro do banheiro. E relaxei, derretendo no seu colo.

Ela sorriu, eu a beijei e ela cumpriu o que prometeu me ensinando passo a passo.

–-/-

O tempo passou, e eu virei viciada na Heather, a gente dividi o trailer, e raramente dava tempo de trocar de roupa. Nosso tempo era quase todo de sexo, beijos, carinhos.

A gente concordou que ninguém tinha nada a ver com a gente, então não nos agarrávamos na frente dos outros, mas também não fazíamos questão alguma de disfarçar.

Um dia na casa do Cory as coisa esquentaram, eu beijei a Lea, e a HeMo beijou a Dianna, nós demos um beijo quádruplo, mas logo depois cada uma foi para sua devida mulher.

Foi incrivelmente sensual estar fazendo amor com Heather, vendo Lea e Dianna fazendo o mesmo do nosso lado.

Não havia nada a reclamar


End file.
